The Lovers From 7 and 9
by demigod-witcch
Summary: a two shot of Will and Nyssa. I dont own percy jackson or the characters or the songs/ plays in here. all rights to rick riordan, rihanna, and StarKidPotter : rated t for a mild makeout scene !
1. Chapter 1

Will wasn't sure when he realized he liked Nyssa. Maybe it was all of a sudden; maybe it was coming for years. All he knew was that he made a decision that was going to forever be the greatest decision he'd ever make. It started on a Friday night.

The Hephaestus cabin was working hard on the Argo II and they were barley taking breaks. He saw the ship at the docks and was blown away. It was huge! _They did all this in six months_, Will thought. He felt a twinge of envy knowing that his cabin would never be able to do something like this in six months. But the feeling passed suddenly because he knew what they were going through. The camp was depending on them. The feeling of remorse was almost immediately replaced with something that felt like butterflies. Nyssa was standing at the base of the ship directing her cabin mates.

"No, the oar goes there_!_" she yelled as they almost dropped a large bronze stick on her. One of them yelled a few rude curses in Greek, but listened to what she had said. She sighed and looked back at some blueprints while campers roamed all around them.

"Hey Nyssa, how's the ship comin' along?" he asked.

"Better. It could be worse…" she pushed Will out of the way as she ducked a hammer that was dropped from the deck.

"Watch it! You could brain somebody!" she yelled. She turned back to her blueprints and almost forgot that Will was there." Oh! You were saying something, right?"

He had almost forgotten why he had come over there in the first place. He was distracted by… well, he didn't know exactly._ Her! You were distracted by her!_ said a small voice in his head. _Shut up,_ he told it. He couldn't have been distracted by Nyssa. Not by the way her medium length, wavy black hair went down her back and flew in the wind while it was tied up in a red bandana. Or the way her mocha colored eyes looked in the sun, while her bronze skin seemed to be glowing. And then there were her lips. The way she bit her lip when she was really focused on something really made him want to grab her and… _No! _Will told himself firmly. _She's got too much on her mind right now. You can't bother her with thoughts like that. And you just got out of a relationship, remember?_ He sighed to himself until Nyssa hit his shoulder lightly.

"Yo, you still in there?" she waved her hand in front of his face and smiled. "I didn't think sons of Apollo would get all flabbergasted when asked if they wanted something."

"We don't get 'flabbergasted' or whatever the heck you just said. And I do need something. I need Leo. Emergency council meeting that Annabeth and Jason called. Must be important."

"Kay, hold up a sec. I'll call him down. YO PLUMMER WITH THE FIRE! YOU'RE NEEDED AT THE BIG HOUSE!"

A voice from the deck called back with something in Spanish and Nyssa just laughed.

"Just come down her already!" she said rolling her eyes. "He might be a minute, he sleeps on this ship."

Before Will could ask if that was true, they were interrupted by a voice coming up behind them.

"Hey Nyssa, next time you call me a Plummer, make sure you remember that you're a Plummer too_._ And I don't really like the term 'Plummer. I like the title-"

"Repair boy?" Nyssa suggested while Will laughed along.

"Ha ha. Very hilarious my little repair _girl._ I'll remember that when you're in desperate need of a boy-"

"Will said you're needed in the big house," she said giving Leo a firm look. "We're going to keep working."

"Cool, don't burn my baby down." Leo responded.

"We have trouble stopping _you_ from doing that," she mumbled as she went back to looking at blueprints. Leo pretended not to hear her and he and Will walked side by side to the big house.

Will couldn't remember the details of the meeting. Only that they were going to try to use Grover's empathy link with Percy to try to communicate with him. The meeting ended when the conch horn sounded signaling dinner. The councilors slowly dispersed and made their way to their cabins to lead their siblings to dinner. Will walked past cabin 9 and saw Nyssa joking around with one her cabin mates.

"Are you gonna lead us to dinner, or shall I?" said Kat, one of the other daughters of Apollo.

"Nah, its ok. I'm alright." He replied. And with that, they left for dinner.

Dinner went by fast, as it usually did. They didn't play capture the flag like they usually did because the Hephaestus cabin was so busy and tired with the Argo. But the campers thought they deserved a break, so they had a campfire. But this one was special. All the cabins had to sing a song from the mortal world. The Apollo cabin had almost any beat on their iPods so they went in order starting with cabin one. Since Jason claimed that he didn't want to sing alone (stage fright, he said), the Aphrodite cabin agreed to let him sing with them. So after the after a lot of horrible singing, cat calls to girls in cabins, laughing, howling, and booty shaking from some of the campers ( Travis and Conner Stoll) it was time for the Hephaestus cabin to sing.

Will couldn't exactly remember what they sang. Only that it had something to do with chains and whips and how they excited somebody. All he remembered was Nyssa starting the cabin off with a voice so beautiful that it made Will want to melt. Then the rest of her cabin joined, Leo pulled Nyssa up with him and they started dancing, then everybody was up, and singing along with them. When the song had ended everybody, even Chiron (though he suggested that the song was highly inappropriate) was laughing and having fun. It was like all of their worries were lifted off their shoulders.

The rest of the night was a blur. He remembered a song by Justin Bieber, Katy Perry, and even High School Musical. Then campfire ended and everybody went off to bed. Will caught up with Nyssa before she got to her cabin.

"Hey, great voice, "he said with a smile.

"Thanks, you too. I get my voice from my mom. But you obviously get yours from your dad." She said, playfully bumping his shoulder.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm gifted." He said winking. "Though, I would have much rather done something by StarKidPotter. But nobody seems to know their songs. They're-"

"Amazing! I love them. I loved A Very Potter Sequel. I would marry Brian Holden if I could. If one day, he ever came up to me and asked him to marry him, I would say yes. No doubt in my-"

Will cut her off by putting his lips to hers. It was sudden, surprising, and maybe I little forceful, but he wanted to melt again. She was shocked at first, then started to kiss back. He seemed to have forgotten that curfew was in ten minutes, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was kiss her.

He wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled her closer. Her arms went around his neck and their lips moved in sync. He licked her top lip and put his tongue in her mouth. She tasted like orange soda. Their tongues mingled together for a while until Nyssa pulled back abruptly.

She looked at him, breathless. Will took in her beauty once again. Then realized she looked scared. He let go of her hair and backed away.

"I'm sorry." He said. He ran toward his cabin leaving a bewildered Nyssa behind.

* * *

><p>So, there's the first chapter. dont know where it came from, but it just hit me :) so hogwarts poitnts if you've ever watched starkidpotter and know gthe song i was talking about ! r&amp;r would be really helpful. thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since the incident with Nyssa had happened and Will was starting to get worried. Should he be scared, apologetic, or should he really just tell her how he felt? The more he thought about it, the more confused he got. He really liked Nyssa, but what if she didn't feel the same way? He just made out with her in the front of her cabin, and ran off like a wimp! _I'm going to apologize. Maybe talk to her about it, _he decided._ Let's just hope she doesn't hate me._ With that happy thought, he set off toward the Argo.

As soon as Will had got there, he was stopped by Leo. Without even looking up, he told Will,

"She's not here,"

Will was surprised but didn't ask a lot of questions.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked.

Leo looked kind of aggravated, mad, and at the same time, Will saw a hint of remorse in his eyes.

"Yeah I do, but do me a favor: don't look for her. You've done enough."

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything. "But Will knew what he was going to say before he even said it.

"We saw you two last night. We were looking for and we saw you talking to her through the window. You kissed her and she kissed back, blah blah blah. Once we got over our shock, we started getting ready for bed when she came in five minutes later and sat on her bed crying her eyes out. We tried to calm her down, but whenever she tried to talk, she cried even harder. Eventually we just left her alone and she fell asleep. Then this morning she looked angry. I suggested she get rid of that anger and take the day off. We'd be fine with one less person on board,"

Will was shocked. Nyssa didn't seem like the type of girl to cry over a guy. And he still couldn't believe he had done that.

"That… that was my fault?" he asked.

"Well, I guess. We didn't get the details of what happened and I really don't wanna know. The last thing I need is to be involved in my sisters love life, because I _know_ I'll get overboard and I'd probably kick your butt for making her cry-"

"Can you just tell me where she is?"

Leo sighed. He obviously didn't want to tell Will anything.

"Please. I'm begging right now, dude. I just want to apologize."

After a few moments of silence, Leo finally gave up. "Where do you think she's at? The one place a child of Hephaestus can go for peace." With those final words, he went back to work, and Will sped off, knowing exactly where he was supposed to go.

* * *

><p>He arrived at the camp forges in a matter of minutes, his breathing hard. He had sprinted the whole way, accidently knocking down a Demeter kid in the process. He was probably going to have to fix their broken flower pot, but it would be worth it once he explained himself to Nyssa… if he ever got his breath back.<p>

After a few more seconds of hard breathing, he composed himself and walked into the forges, still amazed at how beautiful it was. Then he saw her. She was sharpening the edge of her newly made ax. Her eyes were red but Will thought she was still beautiful. She had her hair in a side ponytail and her bandana was hanging out of her back pocket, revealing long side bangs that covered her left eye. She blew them out of her face and lifted the ax. Will walked over to her, "Hey," he started off. "Can we talk about last- AHHHH!"

He dove out of the way just as the ax came down on the metal table he was leaning on. She pulled it out and shook her head. "Still not sharp enough," she mumbled to herself. She wasn't paying Will any attention and continued to sharpen the ax.

"Were you saying something?" she asked in a grim voice. She wouldn't meet his eyes, which made Will feel even worse than before.

"Uh, yeah. I actually wanted to talk about what happened last night…" his voice trailed off as he saw her grip the edge of her ax.

"What about it? We kissed, slipped a little tongue, and then you ran off. There's nothing else to talk about. It's over."

Will was shocked. She was so… calm. She didn't snap at him, tell him he was jerk. She didn't even hit him! That made Will even more confused.

"Well, that's it? You don't want to yell at me, tell me I'm a jerk, or even hit me?"

"No."

"Well, why?" he asked. He wasn't very eager to hear her answer but he asked anyways.

"Because it's not even worth it. I'm over it, and you should get over it too. I'm not your type and you obviously don't want a relationship right now, since you just got out of one-"

"Wait, what do you mean 'you're not my type'? How do you know I even have a type? What's my type!" he started to yell and he didn't even know why. This obviously aggravated Nyssa even more.

"Your type! The pretty girls, the cheerleaders the_ blondes. _Obviously that's not me, and I understand that. I'll never be one of the girls you'll be interested in and that's ok with me. I'm just not one of them." She sighed and went back to sharpening her ax.

Will lifted her chin and made her look at him.

"First off, I don't have a type. And yeah, maybe the girls I dated were pretty, but that doesn't mean you aren't either. You're beautiful, I don't know why you don't believe that."

"But-"she tried to interrupt.

"Shut up," he told her, and kissed her softly for dramatic effect. "Second, I've never dated a cheerleader. And I probably never would. Don't ask why, I just wouldn't. And third-"he leaned close to her ear and kissed her under her earlobe. "I have a thing for brunettes."

He took her ax and put it on the metal table. Then this time, he kissed her for real. He put his hand on the small of her back and wrapped his hand in her and kissed her so passionately, Aphrodite would have been impressed. And this time, she didn't hesitate to kiss back.

When they broke free for air she looked up and smiled.

"So what does this mean for us?" she asked. She had a worried look in her eyes.

"Well, I'm hoping that it means you'll be my girlfriend. Are you willing to accept?"

She smiled at him. "Well, I do have a thing for blondes" she said as she went to go pick up her ax from where Will had left it. "So I guess that's a yes."

Will laughed and said, "Well then, girlfriend, maybe you can show me how to make an ax then."

It was Nyssa's turn to laugh. "How about we start off with something simple? Like, a bow or something?"

Will took her hand and smiled, "Sure. We have a while, right? I heard Leo gave you the day off."

This time, Nyssa kissed him first. "He did. But how about we get started on that bow first?" she said, grabbing and extra piece of scrap metal and sitting at an empty table. "Then we can talk about… other things." She winked at him and got to work on a bow. Will sat next to her smiling so wide, it looked like his face would rip.

"Other things…sure. That works for me. And besides, I plan on being with you for a while, so you can teach me how to make an ax right?"

She laughed again. "Sure thing. Just make sure you don't hurt yourself, ok?"

They spent the rest of the afternoon together, oblivious to the rest of the camp. They were happy just sitting with each other, laughing, making jokes and poking fun at each other, and just being together. _This is one of the best decisions I've ever made in my life_, Will thought.

And it really was.

* * *

><p>Well, thats the end of the story. love it, hate it? R&amp;R is very greatly aprettiated ;) THANKS<p> 


End file.
